A conventional electronics cooker was generally provided with a heating portion, an adjusting portion and an oscillating portion mounted integrally in one body. On the other word, the heating portion includes at least one burner in which a heating coil is properly arranged. The oscillating portion having the high frequency generating inverter is mounted directly under the heating coil, and also the adjusting portion is mounted near the heating portion.
Therefore, such like cookers have the body of the relative larger volume. Due to it, it is not easy to transport or install the cooker. When any one of a heating portion, an adjusting portion and an oscillating is becoming out of order, all parts of the cooker must be exploded, the amount of the repairing service is increased, while it takes the relative longer time in making for repair. Further, the super-heat emitted from the heating coil and the inverter is transferred to the adjusting portion adjacent to them, thereby influencing ill on the operation of the electronics cooker. In the worst case, the mal-function of the electronic cooker has been caused and the operating noise of the cooling fan has been occurred loudly.
Especially, in the event that the electronics cooker is provided with the cooling means, U.S. Pat. No. 4241718 issued to Eugene J. Barnett disclosed a structure of a range body cooling system for controlling the temperature of user accessible range body surfaces during a pyrolytic, oven-cleaning operation, in which a pair of downwardly extending, elongated channel members having U-shaped cross sections is positioned within the range body, one under each upper front corner thereof between a respective side wall of the range body and an opposed oven linear side wall, aperatured, horizontal mounting flanges from which the channel members are hung advantageously allow for the unimpeded upward flow of convected air along the entire lengths of the heat sink channel members. Herein, it is known that this patent concerns the spontaneous cooling using the convection phenomenon.
But, the heat sink member and the air flowing passages were arranged in the outer wall and at least one sides of the body, together or respectively. The grill structure for discharging the hot air was installed at one side of the adjusting portion or the predetermined area adjacent to the wall on which the cooker is positioned. Also, the inlet portion for intaking the cooling air to be circulated was established in opposition to the side of the adjusting portion. Due to it, it have been disadvantages that the volume of the applicance equipment is made big, its installing area is enlarged and the number of its parts is increased, thereby its assembly being difficult.
Japan Laid-Open Patent No. Sho 59112134 disclosed the structure for discharging the hot air, in which the heating cooker includes a cabinet for receiving its body, a discharging duct for emitting the hot air from its body, a discharging cover mounted between the discharging duct and the heating chamber wall on the upper portion of the discharging duct, the ventilating passage being formed between said discharging duct and said heating chamber wall. But this patent has also disadvantages identifying to those of U.S. Pat. No. 4241718.
Also, Japan Laid Open Publication No. Sho 59-74435 suggested that the cooker is provided with the high frequency oscillator and second heating source, such as the electrical heater or the burner, etc. and especially the shutter is mounted in the ventilating passage for acting to discharge the hot air from the heating chamber as well as to intake the cooling air from the outside, thereby opening or closing the ventilating passage according to the shape change based on the temperature of the shape memory alloy. For example, at least one ventilating passages are respectively formed at both sides and the rear side of the cooker, the fan is mounted at any one of both sides, and the shutter is mounted at the rear portion. Therefore, each of predetermined spaces for installing the cooling apparatus in the cooker must have been occupied at three sides, with a result that the whole volume of the cooker was enlarged. Herein, it is known that the prior art has been requested to assure the predetermined space for cooling the heating portion in at least one sides.
Accordingly, in order to resolve the above disadvantages, the main object of the invention is to provide the electronics cooker of the separating type, which is divided into the heating portion, the adjusting portion and the oscillating portion and may be adopted to anyone of the free standing range and the platform range.
The other object of the invention is to provide the electronics cooker of the separating type having the cooling means, in which the cooling means includes the air ventilating portion formed at only one side of the cooker, the adjusting portion arranged adjacent to the air ventilating portion the cooling fan mounted within air ventilating portion.
The another object of the invention is to provide the electronics cooker of the separating type having the other cooling means for cooling the operating parts of the oscillating portion, in which the oscillating portion is constructed as dual upper and lower compartment structures to force the cooling fan mounted in the upper compartment to circulate the cooling air intaked from the upper compartment into the lower compartment.